Mod: Ashieria
Ashieria is a custom ModNation Racers Mod. About Ashieria is a cat. She has ear tuffs that are the same colour as her hair, and a design of some sort on her left arm. She also wears a band on her right arm, and a similar one on her right leg. Story Much like Astro Kitty (but not at all related to her; however, Astro Kitty's stickers were used to help create her), Ashieria isn't of this planet. Her origins are unknown, the reasons why she is here are unknown, and how she got here is also unknown. She was found unconscious by Ranvako next to some rubble of what seemed to be her ship, but was unable to be identified. Her clothes were in tatters, ripped in some areas. When she awoke, she was in a bed in Zorku's workshop building, fresh new clothes (or the same repaired ones, depending on who you ask), door closed and windows closed while sun shone in the windows. She was scared and was sitting on the bed, whispering to herself in her language while looking around the room. Zorku accidentally scared her when he opened the door to the room and apologized, but she began shouting at him in her language. When Ashieria realized he didn't know what she was saying, she quieted and backed away to the other wall. Zorku reached his hand to her, but she ended up backing away, scared. Zorku then backed out of the room slowly, closing the door behind him. When she settled down and sat on the bed, Zorku came back in, very slowly. She simply looked to see him entering, then looked down to the floor. Zorku tapped her shoulder and handed her a communication device. Ashieria accepted the device and put it on her head. Zorku then said, "Does it work?" Ashieria was able to understand what he was saying, and she replied back in her language, which Zorku nodded in reply to. He left, saying that he made something for her downstairs. When she went down, Aktu, Ranvako and Zorku were standing next to each other in a sideways line, blocking something from her view. Zorku then said, "As a new life form has come down to our planet of beauty to some, and not-so-much-beauty to others, so has a kart been made for her. May she accept our gift, for this was made especially for her." Ranvako and Aktu ran off to the sides and Zorku walked a bit to the right. He pulled off a sheet, covering Ashieria's new kart. "It won't fly, and it can't get you back home; we have not the technology. But tell me, do you accept this gift?" Ashieria was speechless at te three's acceptance of her, treating her as their own. She smiled sweetly and nodded. Then Zorku asked one more thing. "Since you have accepted out gift, will you be a part of my crew? You will continue to be treated as an equal, and I will make sure of it." Ashieria was unable to keep herself from smiling and again nodded. Zorku nodded, too. "Then it shall be; you shall be one of the three of us, and if any are to discriminate you, I will have then exterminated from the group. Tolerance depends on what it is to be tolerated. I will tolerate you being in our group, no matter what planet you were from. I won't tolerate you being harrassed. May you be with us from now 'til this group falls apart." With that, he came up to her and whispered, "By the way, we made you a track. Feel free to drive on it as much as your heart wants." With that, he dimmed the lights in the room, leaving the lights over Ashieria and her kart as bright as they were, and left. That same communication device is small enough to be hidden in her ear without being seen, and she still wears it. Videos Gallery Other Mods By User Other Mods in Crew Leader: Zorku Right-hand Man: Ranvako Mechanic: Aktu Member 2: -to be updated- Member 3: -to be updated- External links }} Category:Mods